


Trees and Kisses

by cats_pajamies



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complicated Relationships, Fake Dating, M/M, Slow Burn, jealousy angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: Logan has been in love with Virgil since they were 10, now at 15 Logic might have a chance when Logan in an attempt to stop Patton from asking him out asks Angel to fake date him.





	1. Chapter 1-A Nerd In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Sanders Sides High School AU

Being in love with someone for years is an odd experience. On one hand, you kind of give up hope that they'll ever feel the same for, but on the other hand ever little smile or even just when they look at you gives hope that maybe, just maybe one day they'll feel the same way and all the time you feel like you've wasted pining after someone who you think could never feel the same way will have been worth it just to hold them in your arms for even a second. 

Logan knew the feeling well, ever since he was moved to Peoria and meet Virgil he's been in love. When he was 10 he didn't understand what he was feeling, all he understood was that he would do anything to see Virgil smiling and happy even if it seemed impossible at the time. It took 3 years for Logan to understand that what he was feeling was love and by that time he was in way too deep to even think about going back.

Luckily, Virgil wasn't the only person he made a connection with. He had made friends with their neighbor's son Patton when they were assigned as lunch buddies and Patton through seemingly ceaseless chatter had annoyed his way into Logan's heart. A few days later and each swore that the other was their best friend forever, even if later Logan would deny that it ever happened. 

They stayed best friends through Logan questioning his sexuality and Patton questioning his gender identity. The answer to Logan's question was that he was gay. The answer to Patton's was a little messier with nonbinary, but they managed even if they did get a little annoyed at having to explain it all the time.

When high school started they feared that they would slowly grow apart and for the second semester of freshman year and the summer before Sophmore year it seemed like they had. They didn't talk of their own free will and when they were forced to it cold, distant, and unnervingly polite. Suddenly one day they were talking one day and neither parents knew what happened, one minute they can barely stand being separated, they next looking at each seemed to be a burden, and then they were back to how they were. Whatever had happened between them they kept secret from everyone.

Now in the beginning of their Sophomore year, they seemed fine, better than ever even to the casual observer, but if you looked closely you would start to notice that Patton was clinger than usually and Logan seemed tense around him as if whatever had happened between them was not yet forgotten and still made Logan uncomfortable.

Once again, as it had been 5 years ago luck was on Logan's side and he didn't have any classes with Patton, but as he walked into English he noticed a familiar black hoodie. He couldn't hold back his smile as said, "Hello Virgil, you didn't tell me you were taking this class,"

Virgil looked up and replied, "You didn't ask, I didn't tell," in a teasing tone that most would assume to be rude, but after 5 years Logan knew the teasing was a way that Virgil showed affection and not disdain.

"How could I forget your lovely rule of not opening up to anyone without being forced to," Logan responded as he sat in the empty seat next to Virgil. They started to chat and every so often Virgil would smile causing Logan's heart to beat faster and a light blush to dust his face. 

All was good until Roman walked into the room, taking Virgill's attention as he slammed his books down and flopped into the desk right in front of Virgil. Turning around, Roman said, "Hey, Virgil are we hanging out today after school?" and with those words, Roman had captured Virgil's attention. 

Logan hated how easily someone else could capture Virgil's attention especially when that someone was Roman. If Logan was being honest with himself he has admitted that he wasn't jealousy that the attention was taking away from, he would have been fine if it was anyone else, but it was Roman, perfect, athletic, funny, Virgil's oldest friend, and probably Virgil's crush, that had taken the attention away.

Logan was already done with this school year and it was only the first period on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2-Lunch

Logan had no idea how he made it to lunch without punching a locker. Every time he had tried to talk with Virgil, Roman was right there interrupting him and adding to Logan's emotional frustration, but at least now it was lunch a time in which he could nap if a friend is willing to watch his back and wake him up when the bell rings, or when some idiots get in a fight cause who doesn't want to watch idiots fight.

Logan was wondering where to sit when he heard Patton yell "LOGAN!!!" from across the lunchroom alerting him to exactly where he would be sitting for the rest of the school year because everyone knows where you sit on the first week is where you sit for the rest of the year.

"Hey, how are your classes so far?" Logan asked sliding into the seat across from Patton and putting his stuff down on the seat next to him, saving it in case Virgil wanted to sit over here.

Patton noticed that Logan was saving a seat for Virgilever little smile or even just when they look at you gives hope that maybe, just maybe one day they'll feel the same way and all the time you feel like you've wasted pining after someone who you think could never feel the same way will have been worth it just to hold them in your arms for even a second., but they still replied in a fake happy tone, "Great! Did you know Roman is taking Child Development? Cause we have the class together, weird isn't it?"

Logan cocked his head and answered, "Yes, I would he would take Spanish as his elective this year," as he was talking he turned towards the cafeteria's entrance to see if Virgil had entered yet.

Once again this didn't escape Patton's notice, and once again they replied in a fake happy tone, "Oh he is taking Spanish, he took Gov and Economics over the summer apparently," They spotted Roman and Virgil and knowing that Logan was looking for them yelled, "Hey guys over here, we saved seats for you!"

"Sup" Roman said as he plopped down next to Patton. Virgil didn't say anything as he sat down next to Logan and pushed Logan's stuff out of his way. Logan was worried about Virgil, but he didn't want to say anything in front of a group.

"Hey Virgil, come to the bathroom with me," Logan said, as he stood up and waited for Virgil to do the same.

Roman had a shit eating grin on his face when he asked, "What are you, girls having to go to the bathroom in herds,"

Logan rolled his eyes and sarcastically responded, "Yes, going to the bathroom with someone else makes us girls, it's not like I want someone to talk to as I walk across the cafeteria," Virgil hid a laugh at that and Logan felt accomplished. 

Virgil got up with a shrug and Logan felt even more accomplished that he got Virgil to do something without too much of a fight. Once they were pretty far from the other's Logan asked, "Are you ok?"

For a second Virgil looked shocked, but then he answered, "Kinda, Roman's just been a bit much today," Virgil sighed and shrugged signaling to Logan that he had nothing else to say about it.

Logan smiled at him and replied, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to or just an excuse to ignore Roman, I'm here," After that, they hide in the bathroom for a bit and then reemerge. Virgil was silent the entire walk back and for the rest of lunch, but that didn't bother Logan too much because at least he had gotten something out of him.

Logan counted lunch as a win.


	3. Chapter 3- Texting

Sadly, Logan and Logan had no idea how he made it to lunch without punching a locker. Every time he had tried to talk with Virgil, Roman was right there interrupting him and adding to Logan's emotional frustration, but at least now it was lunch a time in which he could nap if a friend is willing to watch his back and wake him up when the bell rings, or when some idiots get in a fight cause who doesn't want to watch idiots fight.

Logan was wondering where to sit when he heard Patton yell "LOGAN!!!" from across the lunchroom alerting him to exactly where he would be sitting for the rest of the school year because everyone knows where you sit on the first week is where you sit for the rest of the year.

"Hey, how are your classes so far?" Logan asked sliding into the seat across from Patton and putting his stuff down on the seat next to him, saving it in case Virgil wanted to sit over here.

Patton noticed that Logan was saving a seat for Virgilever little smile or even just when they look at you gives hope that maybe, just maybe one day they'll feel the same way and all the time you feel like you've wasted pining after someone who you think could never feel the same way will have been worth it just to hold them in your arms for even a second., but they still replied in a fake happy tone, "Great! Did you know Roman is taking Child Development? Cause we have the class together, weird isn't it?"

Logan cocked his head and answered, "Yes, I would he would take Spanish as his elective this year," as he was talking he turned towards the cafeteria's entrance to see if Virgil had entered yet.

Once again this didn't escape Patton's notice, and once again they replied in a fake happy tone, "Oh he is taking Spanish, he took Gov and Economics over the summer apparently," They spotted Roman and Virgil and knowing that Logan was looking for them yelled, "Hey guys over here, we saved seats for you!"

"Sup" Roman said as he plopped down next to Patton. Virgil didn't say anything as he sat down next to Logan and pushed Logan's stuff out of his way. Logan was worried about Virgil, but he didn't want to say anything in front of a group.

"Hey Virgil, come to the bathroom with me," Logan said, as he stood up and waited for Virgil to do the same.

Roman had a shit eating grin on his face when he asked, "What are you, girls having to go to the bathroom in herds,"

Logan rolled his eyes and sarcastically responded, "Yes, going to the bathroom with someone else makes us girls, it's not like I want someone to talk to as I walk across the cafeteria," Virgil hid a laugh at that and Logan felt accomplished.

Virgil got up with a shrug and Logan felt even more accomplished that he got Virgil to do something without too much of a fight. Once they were pretty far from the other's Logan asked, "Are you ok?"

For a second Virgil looked shocked, but then he answered, "Kinda, Roman's just been a bit much today," Virgil sighed and shrugged signaling to Logan that he had nothing else to say about it.

Logan smiled at him and replied, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to or just an excuse to ignore Roman, I'm here," After that, they hide in the bathroom for a bit and then reemerge. Virgil was silent the entire walk back and for the rest of lunch, but that didn't bother Logan too much because at least he had gotten something out of him.

Logan counted lunch as a win didn't have any classes together during the second half of the day and the school had a strict no phones policy, so there should be no way for them communicate, but they still did. 

"Math sucks, save me," Virgil texted Logan.

Logan thanked every god he could think of and replied, "No and maybe if you paid attention during class it wouldn't suck so much,"

Immediate reply, "Nerd"

Logan couldn't help, but smile as he texted back, "Drama King,"

A few moments, "Did you mix me up with Roman there?"

"Oh, sorry, would you prefer edgelord?" Logan quickly responded before making sure the teacher wasn't coming by.

A couple minutes without a reply and Logan was starting to get worried that Virgil got caught so he texted him, "You get caught and if a teacher is reading this: Hello, I'm not texting during class, so no need to try and figure out who I am,"

"Sorry, didn't notice you texted back, also is that really how you would try to get out of trouble for texting" Angel responded and then almost immediately sent " *texting, sorry"

Logan was typing, "No problem, I know you so well that I understood what you meant," and was just about to hit send when someone grabbed his phone right out of his hands.

"Texting during class? I've heard great things about you Logan. I'll have to give you a detention for this or if you tell me who," the teacher looked at the phone before continuing, "An, heart emoji, heart emoji, is then you'll both only get a demerit,"

Logan had no idea what to do, on one hand, he didn't want a detention on the first day of school, and on the other hand, he didn't want to snitch on Virgil or let his entire homeroom class know that he put 2 heart emojis in his contact name for Virgil.

"Um...uh....." Logan started as he stared at the floor still not sure what to do when the teacher put his phone back on his desk.

"I'm only letting you off the hook because it's only the first day and you clearly aren't going to give up the name of your crush," the teacher said before walking back to her desk, presumably to work on her lesson plan, or maybe do some online shopping. Teachers are weird like that.

When Logan looked at his phones he had a few notifications from Virgil all in the same vein of did you get caught. Logan quickly texted back, "Got caught, but teacher lets me off the hook. tell you more later,"

He put his phone away and sighed as he thought about exactly how much of what just went down he could tell Virgil.


	4. Chapter 4-After School Special

Somehow Logan made it through the rest of the day without getting caught. That may be because he stopped texting Virgil after he almost caught even though it was so tempting to respond.

"HEY NERD WHY DID YA IGNORE ME??" Anxiety yelled as he sprinted across the school.

Logan rolled his eyes before replying, "Some of us don't want a detention on the first day," as Virgil caught up with him.

"Fuck you," Virgil respond, gently shoving Logan before hopping into the passenger seat of Logan's beat up car.

Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You wish" before getting into the car and looking in his bag for the keys.

Virgil heard and flirty said "Maybe I do. Maybe I want you to deflower me in the back of this crappy old car," He leaned over so that he was pressing his chest against Logan's arm.

Logan was immensely glad that Virgil couldn't see his face as he scolded "Don't talk to Shelia like that. She's been through a lot," completely ignoring the joke flirting Virgil was trying to do.

Virgil retorted "I still can't believe you named this piece of trash, and of all things Shelia," as he moved back into a comfortable position on the seat.

Logan grabbed his keys and replied "If you don't like it you can take the bus," as he started the car.

Virgil had an exaggerated pout on his face when he said."I'm only doing this because I'm jealous of her,"

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. "And why would you be jealous of Shelia?" he asked, justing wanting to get home and try not to think about how close Virgil had been to him.

Virgil smirked deviously and answered, "Cause she gets to have you inside her all the time," Logan would have been fine, but the Virgil had the audacity to wink at him, reducing him to a blushing mess. Virgil laughed and said, "Finally got you!"

Logan nodded and spent the rest of the drive trying to calm down, and only mildly succeeding at it. "Hey, where's Roman? You only told me that he and Patton wouldn't be needing a ride today," Logan asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled into the car.

Virgil looked at him and answered, "They got into a fight during English, so the teacher made them stay after. I thought Patton would have told you. You guys are doing better, aren't you?"

"Sometimes I think we are, and other times I know we aren't" Logan responded with a shrug, praying that they would get to Virgil's house soon because as much as he loved having Virgil near him, he dreaded the question that he knew Virgil would ask.

"So what happened anyway?" Virgil asked in the same voice you used when approaching an injured animal.

"I made a mistake and they're paying for it," was all Logan had to say about it and it would be awhile longer before he could say more.


	5. Chapter 5-A Late Night Conversation

He knew he should have been sleeping. He knew he had school tomorrow, so staying up till 1 in the morning wasn't the smartest idea, but his sleep schedule was messed up from the summer and his mind was going too fast for him to even consider the notion of sleep. Usually, when he couldn't sleep he would text Patton and they would talk to him until he either fell asleep or the sun came up. Patton would always stay up for Logan, even when they were obviously fighting off sleep. 

They would do anything for Logan. Logan wished he could say the same. He couldn't. 

He refused to ask Patton for help anymore because he was sure the guilt of what he had done would consume him alive, but he didn't need to ask for help. Patton had some sort of sixth sense when it came to when people needed help, so it was no surprise when Logan got a text from Patton saying, "i know youre up talk 2 me,"

"Just my thoughts, also you know I hate text speak," he replied, hoping that Patton wouldn't try to get him to talk about what was keeping it up.

"y its easy" they quickly sent.

Logan rolled his eyes and responded, "It makes not grammatical sense,"

"k wat u thinking about," Patton texted. Their grammar getting worse than normal.

Logan ignored the grammar and sent "Everything and nothing. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's the only way I can describe it," a few minutes later when he realized there was no other way to describe his emotions at the moment.

"Virgil?" That text made Logan stop to think because he wasn't sure if Virgil was once again keeping him up by running through his mind.

Once he decided on if it was Virgil he answered, "For once, he's not the one occupying my thoughts,"

Patton noticed that Logan used one and asked, "who is"

Logan was unsure of how to respond, so he deflected the question. "Why did you have to stay after?"

"yelled at Ro teach didnt like it," They replied, not saying anything about how Logan avoided the question because they knew when to drop the subject sometimes.

"How much trouble are you two in?" Logan asked, wondering if he would have to pick them up from detention.

Knowing what Logan was getting at Patton answered, "no detention but i have to work with him on project"

"Good or bad?" Logan replied because he knew that depending on the project Roman could be an asset and not a hinderance. 

"bad project it all semester" Patton responded.

Logan texted back "That's horrible. I'm willing to help you out if you need it," He knew that working with Roman for months was a challenging task, but he also knew that is anyone could put up with Roman for that long it would be Patton.

"thank r u going 2 homecoming" they asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

Logan answered, "Probably not. Why?" 

"just wondering would u go if u had a d8" Patton replied almost immediately. 

"I'm not sure. It's late I think I should be getting to bed," he replied, hating the direction the conversation was going in.

"night," they responded a minute later.

"Good night," he replied before crawling into bed even though he wasn't tired at all, but he knew if he continued talking to Patton he would regret it. Just like he did the night it all went south.


	6. Chapter 6-Fake Breakups

"Thank God it's finally Friday!" Roman said as he walked up to Virgil, Patton, and Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and protested, "It's only the first week of school, too early to celebrate Fridays,"

"It's never too early to celebrate anything!" Patton chimed in.

Virgil rolled his eyes and replied, "It's usually too early to celebrate," 

Patton scrunched his face and said, "Nope,"

Virgil shook his head. "Yeah,"

"Nuh uh" Patton looked like he was pouting

Virgil stared at Patton. "Uh huh,"

Roman had been in enough arguments to know where this was going, so he interrupted them by saying, "Before this dissolves into any more childish antics maybe we should change the subject,"

Patton instantly cheered up and replied, "Let's talk about homecoming!"

Logan made a face and asked, "Why have you been so interested in that?" 

"I don't know," Patton responded coyly while looking at the ground with a smile.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Roman told them, "You all have to come see me in the homecoming game!"

Virgil raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't know you were on the football team,"

Roman looked smug as he replied, "I'm not. Didn't I tell you? I made the cheer squad!" while pretending like he had pompoms.

"Really?" Logan asked, surprised that Roman of all people would be on the cheer squad when football seemed much more his speed.

Roman nodded and answered, "Yep, the practices have been intense, but fun,"

"Why didn't you try out last year?" Patton asked.

Roman grinned and answered, "I wasn't out yet and I wouldn't want people thinking I like boys before I even kissed one,"

"OOHH so you've kissed a boy?" Virgil butted in.

Roman answered, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would that's why I asked," Virgil countered while rolling his eyes.

Roman took a moment to think about it before replying, "You tell me and I'll tell you,"

Virgil instantly said, "I've kissed a boy. Now spill it,"

Roman smiled and blushed a little before admitting, "Yeah, he was a great kisser,"

"Who was it?" Patton asked, their curiosity getting the best of them.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Love," Roman answered. 

Logan snorted. "Roman, you're not a gentleman," he responded. 

"Nice!" Virgil yelled before high-fiving Logan.

"Wow, your turning on me, next you'll divorce me," Roman replied jokingly.

Virgil wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and announced, "Roman, I'm leaving you for Logan," causing Logan to blush which no one but Patton noticed. 

Roman slapped his chest and asked, "Virgil, how could you do this? What about our children?"

"They're not yours anyway. They're Logan's," Virgil answered while trying to contain his laughter.

Roman outright laughed and said, "Lies, we all know Logan's a virgin,"

"He's not," Patton said, barely above a whisper, but they heard him anyway.

Virgil turned to him and asked, "How would you know?" because he knew Logan kept his romantic and sex life a secret from everyone.

Thankfully the bell rang before Patton could answer the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this story is going on a short week hiatus. It's not doing as well as other stories of mine, so I want to focus on the better performing stories, but don't worry there'll be an update on the 26th


	7. Chapter 7-Fake Dating

Logan spent the rest of the day dreading lunch and hoping that everyone would forget about what Patton said, but he knew Virgil wouldn't let go of it, his only solution would be to start lunch with a big enough distraction that they would pay attention to it and not him. He knew it would have to be directed at Virgil to really pack a punch.

He spent the entire passing period thing until he came up with the perfect plan that would kill 2 birds with one stone. During first period he set it into motion by asking Virgil, "Hey I have a weird request. Can you fake date me?"

"What?" Virgil replied, his eyes widening in shock.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, I think Patton is trying to get me to take them to homecoming and I don't want to ruin the friendship, so I thought this was a good solution," he responded.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Virgil asked, thinking of all the possible ways this could go bad.

Logan replied, "Of course, when do I have bad ideas?" while having a flashback to one of his bad ideas.

Virgil sighed in defeat, "Ok, I hope I don't regret this," he said.

Logan said, "You won't" while smiling, happy that the first half of his plan worked.

After that Logan's day went as it normally does with the added stress of wondering if the second part of his plan would work, but he had to wait until lunch to figure that out.

"So Virgil, want to go to homecoming with me?" Logan asked, hoping that Virgil didn't shoot him down.

Virgil replied, "Huh?" as he looked up from his phone.

Logan repeated, "Homecoming, do you want to go with me as my date?" in a much slower voice.

"Sure, and don't treat me like a child because I wasn't paying attention to you," Virgil answered in a bored tone.

Patton asked, "Friend date, right? Not date-date?" sounding somewhat nervous. 

Logan answered, "Date-date if that's fine with him," as he whacked Roman's hand to protect his fries.

"Yeah I'm fine with it, but we're not color coordinating," Virgil replied as he stole one of Logan's fries earning him a glare, but nothing more.

Logan teased, "Of course, that would make it seem like you care and we can't have that," as he moved his stuff to protect his food.

"Is that sass nerd boy?" Virgil asked quirking his eyebrow dangerously. 

Logan grinned and replied, "Is it?"

Virgil leaned towards Logan and said, "I'm gonna wipe that grin right off your face,"

"Ok let's stop before the sexual tension gets any stronger," Roman said, interrupting them before they went too far.

Patton asked, "Yeah, but can I ask, uh.....how did you guys get together?" shyly.

"I did say I was leaving Roman for Logan," Virgil answered with a grin. He was playing his part very well.

"We all thought that was a joke," Patton replied with a tight smile.

Virgil replied, "Well y'all thought wrong,"

Patton said, "We know that now," their voice way too pleasant to be natural. 

"Hey, Pat if they're going to homecoming together maybe we should go together?" Roman asked trying to distract him.

Patton mumbled, "I guess, I mean going alone would suck, but we're only going as friends" seeming sadder than his usual chipper self.

"Of course, but if you change your mind I'm all for it," Roman replied with a winking making Logan and Virgil groan and Patton blush.

Later when Virgil and Logan were driving home, Virgil was so tired that he fell asleep resting his head on Logan's shoulder and Logan could barely avoid swerving of off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHAT YOU CAME FOR


	8. Chapter 8- Explanation

"So, you fucked Pat, huh?" Virgil asked when he woke up.

Logan choked and said, "What?"

"You and Pat had the sexy times,"

"Yeah, we did," Logan mumbled, embarrassed.

Virgil made a sour face, but quickly hide it with a smirk before Logan could notice. "What's the story behind it?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Logan asked.

"Because I know you and I know you would never do Pat," Virgil explained, scooching close to Logan.

Logan sighed, "I was drunk,"

"And?" Virgil prompted.

Logan said, "And lonely, missing someone I had no right to miss, and Pat was there and they said they loved me. I knew they meant it and I knew it would hurt us both, but I didn't care." he paused, "I just wanted to be loved, even if I knew that it was a bad design. So yeah we fucked and then I pretended I didn't remember him confessing his feeling and when he tried to lay out his feelings again I shot him down by telling him all about my crush," putting his head in his hands by the end of it.

"Is that why you guys stopped talking?" Virgil asked in a gentle voice.

Logan mumbled, "Of course it is, I felt too guilty to even look at him let alone talk to him," not taking his head out of his hands.

"Oh," he paused, "If you don't mind me asking who's your crush?" Virgil asked, cocking his head to the side.

Logan picked up his head and replied. "How about I tell you at homecoming,"

Virgil protested, "But that's in 2 weeks," with an exaggerated whiny voice.

"You can wait, Verge," Logan said before resting his head against Virgil, not caring if could only come back to bite him in the but, he just wanted to be close to Virgil.

Virgil smiled at Logan and began to run his hands through his hair, "It will be ok, Roman will woo Patton and he'll forget all about that night," he whispered.

Logan smiled and replied, "Thank you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


	9. A/N Sorry

I'm abandoning this for the time being. I don't know if I'll ever actually come back and finish. I don't think I will.


End file.
